


Bodhi Day

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt: Bodhi Day, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for Bodhi Day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - Bodhi Day or Feast of the Immaculate Conception prompt





	Bodhi Day

[ ](https://imgur.com/tlTiv2L)


End file.
